


Magisterium

by ymeer



Series: All's Fair [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Because I'm on a trip and Fenris is always right., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymeer/pseuds/ymeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on my phone and not beta read at all. Things I think about while on vacation.</p><p>Technically set after my other fenders fic and of course after the chantry/endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magisterium

"Fenris, love. Is it morning?" Anders sighed, rolling over and squinting through the fabric of the tent. A root had been sticking into his back for the entire night, and he had been pushed off Fenris' chest at least three times that night for being too clingy.

 

"No, but we should get moving nonetheless." Fenris' voice came from under a pile of blankets. The elf was unused to the weather being so cold, and he knew that as long as he carried the blankets, there would be no problems.

 

A whine came from Anders' side of the tent as he peeked over at the resting elf. "Can I?" He asked tying his hair back with the leather tied around his wrist.

 

"If you must." The elf grumbled, lifting up the blankets.

 

"It's a chilly morning and I have the love of my life next to me, I believe I must." Rolling over, Anders snuck under the blankets, wrapping his arms around the warrior's torso and cuddling up on top of him.

 

"This is suitable?" Fenris asked, resting a hand on the small of the mage's back, right where he knew Anders liked to be touched.

 

"Suitable?" Anders gave the elf a nearly scandalized look before returning to his token place on Fenris' chest. "You are warm, these blankets are soft, Justice is silent, and I have your hard-on pressing up against my stomach. What's not to like?"

 

Fenris grumbled, he could feel the tips of his ears go pink from the comment. "It is merely morning. You know this is what happens."

 

"Am I not allowed to appreciate?" The apostate mumbled, starting to leisurely rock his hips slowly against Fenris' leg.

 

"Mage, every time we do this, you end up too sated to move and we end up staying far too long." Fenris scowled a bit, but moved so that both his hands were on Anders' waist. From there, he pulled the apostate up, into a kiss. 

 

=====

The kissing had gone on for a while - Anders liked things slow and sweet, for the most part. He had not stopped rocking his hips against Fenris', and was on his way to growing fully hard when he froze, sitting up as he straddled the elf. "Do you hear anything?"

 

"Is this an excuse for you to direct your affections to my ears?"

 

"What? No, why? Would your ears like my attention?" Anders raised an eyebrow, about to lean down and lay a kiss on the top of Fenris' ears when he paused again. "No, there's definitely something out there...no need to wait for me." Giving the elf a quick kiss, Anders stood up, peeking out the tent flap and then beckoning for Fenris to join him.

 

A group of soldiers were entering the clearing. They were bearing the sign of a house Anders did not recognize, and were armed. From their weapons, Anders could tell that at least half of them were mages. This was not uncommon since the start of the war.

 

"State your business in these lands." The leader of the soldiers said, signaling to his allies.

 

"Well, honestly right now I was--" The hand on Anders' waist was a sudden surprise, and the mage tensed visibly. 

 

"Take care, mage." Fenris was standing behind the tent flap, his sword suspended in his other hand. "I am not sure that is a question that can be answered wrong, if you wish to stay alive."

 

Anders moved his hand to sit on top of Fenris' as he nodded to the soldiers. "Passing through, just woke up, actually. Anything I can do for you?" Thankfully, the mage's erection had been chased away by the display of militarization and power that this group had shown off. They were far too reminiscent of templars.

 

"You have time to pack your things, north of here you will find an estate. Present yourselves and you will be permitted to return to your travels." The captain signaled to the others and the group returned to the woods, searching for more victims. As they vanished between the wood and leaves, Justice wakened, informing him of the enthrallment he had sensed in the glassy eyed shuffling walk of some of the non magical soldiers. It was sloppy blood magic, and perhaps the only thing more dangerous than an experienced blood mage was an experienced one.

 

=====

"There are many dead houses in Tevinter." Fenris explained, pacing back and forth in front of their packed up tent. "Yet I know the symbols of them all. That is one of them, that is not a thing that should be worn, not in Tevinter, but not in Southern Ferelden, either."

 

Anders wanted to run. He wanted to leave this place and go to Redcliffe, where he might go to help or face his final punishment. Whatever the case, he knew he could not. The part of him that was Justice refused. "There were thralls in that group."

 

Fenris paused before nodding, he knew what needed to be done. "We will go. Find who is responsible."

 

=====

The estate had been renovated recently. Most homes in Ferelden were of a similar style. The more expensive ones would have mabari guards, or even hired human ones. However, most Fereldens seemed to favor the dogs as opposed to the humans. This one, however, was guarded by warriors outfitted in a similar fashion to the ones Anders and Fenris had encountered in the forest. They parted to let the pair in, although Anders could see a pair of mages murmuring to each other, glancing at Fenris a few times before heading into a guardhouse.

 

Inside the border, the estate was just as impressive, if not more so. Statues carved from marble lined well tended gravel paths, and the chirping of various foreign birds could be heard in the distance. A fountain amidst the statues housed fish, swimming around in a repetitive circle as the water splashed down on them from above. This was not regular Ferelden artistry, and from Fenris' reaction, Anders knew that he would not have to ask to know its origin. These things came from Tevinter, displaced into what appeared to be some sort of glorified replica of what a Magister's retreat might look like, back in the Imperium.

 

Fenris' eyes darted from spectacle to spectacle, following the path set for them up to a large building - the main attraction of this estate. An elf opened the door. She did not dare to look Anders in the eye, he noticed, but met Fenris' gaze with an all too familiar nod. The unspoken solidarity could only mean one thing.

 

"Caution, mage." He warned under his breath, looking at a marble bust that glared down on them from above. 

 

Anders nodded, glancing at Fenris before looking at a regal staircase which ascended to the next floor. At the top of the stairs stood a man in mage's robes. His staff was in his hand, as he outstretched the other one towards his visitors. Fenris determined quickly that this man was not truly from Tevinter. He was no magister, at least not in the sense of the word. His robes hinted more at Ferelden make, and the staff was carved on the shaft with the snarling face of a mabari.

 

"Welcome, guest. I was surprised to hear of intruders in my lands, but upon hearing your description, I simply had to thank you myself." The man began to descend the stairs, looking only at Anders. Up behind him were two armed elves, one with twin daggers, the other holding a greatsword similar to Fenris' own, although it was a much worse replica. "After all, you are considered my very first benefactor."

 

"I haven't given you anything, you're confusing me with someone else." Anders' confusion was apparent on his face as he looked at the mage standing in front of him. 

"You're the Anders who destroyed Kirkwall's chantry, no?" 

Fenris tensed, looking at Anders with disapproval. He had known this would happen. It was inevitable. 

" _The_ Anders? I...oh, maker." The apostate's composition was becoming weaker by the second, he was now glancing around the room, searching for anything that might disprove what he knew to be true. From his face, Fenris knew he didn't find anything. 

"Well?" The man was obviously waiting for an answer, and Fenris believed that if Anders were to answer incorrectly, they would not be permitted to leave without a fight. 

Anders nodded, his face regaining its composure. "Yes. I am responsible."

"Good, good." The guards behind the older mage seemed to relax with the completed greeting. "I was not aware you traveled with a servant."

"Servant? I, he's my-" Anders stammered, looking at Fenris desperately before he was interrupted. 

"Apologies, of course you are more progressive than that. After all, why call it something it is not. Slave it is, then."

The abomination was about to protest before Fenris interjected. "Bodyguard, serah."

Anders' eyes widened before he understood the motive behind Fenris' statement. Still, he knew that he would not readily participate in whatever disgusting practices the mage in front of him partook in. Back deeper in his mind, Justice was going through a similar debate with himself. After all, it was their actions that had directly led to this particular injustice. They were the benefactors, as they had so openly been told just moments before. 

"You must understand, he does not wish to speak too much with those who might seek to learn of his plans or of the more elaborate details of his previous actions." Fenris' voice was perfectly smooth as he elaborated on the lie, hoping it would give his mage time to recover. 

"That accent, your elf is from Tevinter. I must say that is a rarity in these parts - you must tell me how you got him. However, in the meantime I must show you the things I have salvaged from ruins and imported from Minrathous herself. I am sure you will find them all authentic, all for the cause of the new Imperium. We take from the old, and we will build a new empire of mages from the ashes of the circles." The man displayed his robes, appearing proud of them. "These were fabricated from old Tevinter designs, but I have modified them using circle designs as well. Perfect for a member of the new Magisterium, no?"

Anders was terrified. Justice offered no consolation - the spirits' consciousness was merely a befuddled buzzing in the back of the blonde's mind. 

"Impressive." Anders' was trying to appear composed, but it was all too much. 

"If we could have some lyrium and some time alone, a respite would be appreciated." Fenris was all business, his eyes looking at the floor in a fashion he had hoped he would never have to replicate. 

"Lyrium? You have enough, elf. But of course, for you." The man - magister - attempted to make consolations, turning around and waving to a human woman sitting complacently in the corner. She got up and retreated - if she had not been pointed out, Fenris would likely not have noticed her. She returned quickly, a bottle of lyrium in one hand and wine in the other. 

"Please, enjoy." With that, all the remaining others in the room retreated, leaving Anders and Fenris alone.


End file.
